The World Trade Center
by Aeris - Goddess of Music
Summary: I know this is a touchy subject, but people deserve to know about the good that happened on that day, not just the bad. This is the true story of what happened to John and Will, two Port Authority Police officers on September 11th 2001. ON HOLD!


World Trade Center

An Ordinary Day

It was supposed to be an ordinary day. The sun came up and shone all over the city. Alarm clocks rang out telling people to rise and begin the day. They would grab a slice of toast, then their car keys and drive to work or school. They would start their shift or begin their lessons. They would break for lunch, go to the cafeteria and pick a sandwich and settle down to eat it. Then go back to work or class. Finish up the day and go home. Spend time with their families. Watch TV and then go to bed.

That was the way it was supposed to go, that would have been an ordinary day. But this one... it was far from that. It was a day that would be remembered for years to come.

The time was 3:30 am and somewhere in New York an alarm clock rang, telling John to wake up.  
>John McLoughlin was a Port Authority Police Officer; A Sargeant.<p>

John, sleepily raised his eye lids and looked around the bedroom he shared with his wife, Donna. The room was illuminated by a red red light came from the 3:30 am showing on the alarm clock on the bedside table.

Slowly, John raised his arm to the table. His hand reached the clock and presses the hush button silencing the ringing sound emanating from it. The start of another day.

Meanwhile, across the other side of the city Will Jimeno, was starting his day in quite the same way. He also was a Port Authority Police Officer. After switching off his own alarm clock, he turned carefully to look at his wife, Allison.

Whenever Will looked at Allison he always had a smile on his face. Gently he touched his wife's stomach. She was 5 months pregnant with their second child, a little girl. Recently they had been discussing names. Will wanted Alyssa and Allison wanted Olivia. That loved, little girls name would be chosen that very day.

John had a list of things he had to do in the morning. He always did them and in order.  
>First, after making himself get out of bed he padded out to the bathroom. He closed the door quietly so as to not wake Donna. After closing the door, he flicked a switch and the bathroom light came on, making him blink. His eyes ajusting to their surroundings.<br>He looked in the mirror fixed on the wall, he wasn't looking for or expecting any change to his appearence. It was just something he did everyday.

He picked up his toothbrush, squeezed some toothpaste onto it and started brushing his teeth. Once he was finished, he stripped and took a shower.

By the time he walked back into his and Donna's bedroom, dressed and ready to leave, half an hour had past. It was now four in the morning. Silently he walked over to the dresser on the oposite side of the room, there waiting to be picked up, was his gun, his badge, his wallet, his PAPD cap and his watch. Collecting all of these and looking at his wife's reflection in the mirror, John leaves.

As soon as the door closes, Donna eyes flash open. She'd been awake the entire time. It was routine, she always made sure John left safely.

Before going down stairs, John looks in on his kids. There are four in total. He looks in on his oldest first, Steven. Sleeping peacfully, unaware that his father is checking up on him.

Next John looks in on his other son, JJ. Also fast asleep, but with a night light. He wasn't afraid of the dark, he just forgot to turn it off before he fell asleep every night. It was always John who did so every morning before he left for the police station.

Last, before descending the stairs, John looked in on his daughters; Caitlin and Erin. Like Steven and JJ, both are fast alseep and unaware that he is there.

Will also had a similar rota of things to do. He too looked in the mirror, percieved no change in his appearence and picked up his toothbrush. Once finished, he turned on the water and had a shower as well.

When Will walked back into the bedroom, fully dressed, it was nearly 4 o'clock. He took another look at Allison, still smiling broadly at her pregnancy bump.

Will left his bedroom and looked in on his daughter, Bianca; whose bed was empty.

Will was looking through the open door and noticing that her bed was empty walked in and found her sitting under the window sill.

"What are you doing, Bianca? You should be in bed." Will asked. Bianca looked up from the teddy bear that she was holding.

"Not tired anymore." Bianca replied. Will walked over to Bianca, bent down and picked her up. She held on to him tightly.

"I have to go to work, so do you think you could stay in bed until Mommy wakes up?" Will looked into his daughter's angelic face, she nodded.

"Good girl." He gently lowered her onto her bed and she climbed under the covers. He kissed her on top of her head then left the room and went down stairs.

John walked into his half done kitchen. His wife Donna wanted a new one and he agreed to make her one. The cabinets were the only thing that was missing.

Negotiating his way around his carpentry, John reached the bread bin and pulled out a slice from the bag inside. He placed it in the toaster and started to make some coffee. He yawned slightly, he'd been getting up at 3:30 each morning for a few years now. His shift, like Will's, started and 5am.

His toast popped up a few minutes later. He put down his half drained coffee and retreived his breakfast. He buttered it quickly and drank the last of his coffee. After rinsing out his mug, he grabbed his house and car key's and left, locking the door behind him.

Allison had cooked some sausages before going to bed the night before, so Will, looking in the refigerator for some milk for his coffee, took two to tide him over until his break at the station.  
>After eating, Will finished his coffee then washed, dryed and put away his mug and after searching for his car keys, he too, like John, left and locked the door behind him.<p>

Yes, today was supposed to be an ordinary day. It started out like one, it's a shame it couldn't end like one. The date? Tuesday, September 11, 2001.


End file.
